La petite fille aux yeux d'or
by Estellee
Summary: Yûki est une jeune journaliste, sous l'emprise de son oncle Rido elle a eu une enfance difficile, son tendre frère en France pour ses études d'avocat, elle s'est retrouvée toute seule. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque son oncle la harcèle? Que se passerait-il si Kaname venait à le savoir ? Et que se passerait-il si elle rencontre un individu... charmant...?
1. Une rencontre surprenante

Bonjour à vous et bienvenue pour mon premier chapitre ! En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un p'tit com' ne serait pas de refus !

Bonne lecture !

Au bureau de N.Y Times, une jeune journaliste était entrain de travailler. Elle était assise à son bureau, mordillant le bout de son stylo en cherchant des informations sur son ordinateur. Elle était habillée d'un tailleur moulants ses formes féminines, accompagnée d'une petite queue de cheval en guise de coiffure.

La jeune femme croisait et décroisait ses jambes en même temps qu'elle faisait descendre les pages informatiques. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre sa pause lorsqu'un collègue de travail l'interpella :

« Yûki, le patron aimerait te voir »

« Ok j'y vais, merci Yumichika ! »

La prénommé Yûki soupira légèrement et se leva, traînant presque des pieds pour se diriger vers le bureau de son patron.

Elle toqua doucement à la porte.

« Entrez » lança une voix grave.

« Vous m'avez demandé Mr Kuran ? » demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte.

« Ah Yûki ! Oui viens, assied toi ! »

S'asseyant en face de lui, elle croisa les jambes.

« Je voulais te voir, car à partir de demain, tu auras un collaborateur. »

« Un-un collaborateur ?! Puis-je savoir pourquoi Mr? »

« S'il te plaît, pas de Mr entre nous ! Je suis ton oncle ! »

« Je ne mélange pas relation professionnel et relation privé. »

« Allons donc... Enfin le problème n'est pas là. Tu auras un collaborateur a fin de travailler sur un projet particulier. »

« J'ai, jusque là, toujours travailler sur des projets particuliers, alors pourquoi avoir un collaborateur maintenant ? »

« Ce projet n'est pas comme les autres, il est dangereux et nous avons besoin des capacités de ce jeune homme »

« Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je suis journaliste, pas une espionne » lança -t-elle de ton sec.

« Je le sais bien, mais cela peut avoir un impact sur tes origines Yûki. »

S'apprêtant à se lever, elle le regarda fixement, voulant savoir où il voulait en venir.

« De quoi voulez vous parler ? »

Rido Kuran, s'était levé et s'était posé à côté de la jeune femme. Malgré le fait qu'il était son oncle, ils n'avaient jamais étaient proches, Yûki lui reprochant la mort de ses parents, pour cause de jalousie.

« Eh bien Yûki... » dit-il, tout près de son oreille, « je parle bien évidemment de tes origines de vampire... »

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva presque trop brutalement pour Rido et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant de sortir et répondit :

« Je ne suis pas votre cobaye Mr Kuran, trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre. »

Puis elle sortit de la pièce, le visage troublé.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! Il était formellement interdit d'utiliser des informations personnelles dans le but du travail surtout celles de ses employer... _Rido Kuran._.. Jamais elle n'avait pu le considérer comme un membre de sa famille. C'était un être ignoble qui ne pensait qu'à lui ! Depuis la mort de ses très chers parents, Yûki avait été sous sa garde. Elle s'était, alors retrouvée si seule... Son grand frère adoré, étant parti pour la France à fin de poursuivre ses études d'avocat. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait grandit, elle avait 20ans et elle avait décidé de quitter la prison de son oncle et de s'installer dans un petit appartement, en plein quartier pourvu de racailles New York. De plus son travail était tout juste à côté ! Ce qui lui évitait de prendre le bus, vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore son permis.

Ne faisant pas attention où elle allait, Yûki heurta violemment une personne avant de se retrouver au sol. Un peu étourdit au départ, elle secoua la tête en se massant sa pauvre fesse endoloris.

« Est ce que tout va bien ? » demanda une voix à la fois grave et douce.

« Vous pourriez regarder où vous allez ?! » s'énerva cette dernière en se relevant.

« Eh bien, vous avez une drôle de façon de vous excusez... »

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit un jeune homme possédant des yeux, d'un violet profond. Elle le regarda, alors dedans, et la seule chose qu'elle put penser fut : _Qu'il est beau ! _Mais elle revint vite à la réalité, remarquant le toupet du jeune homme.

« Pardon ?! Mais c'est vous qui m'êtes rentré dedans ! »

« Est ce que toutes les autres jeunes femmes qui travaillent ici sont aussi arrogantes que vous ? »

Face à cet homme, Yûki perdit son contrôle et préféra donc s'éloigner avant d'empirer sa sale journée. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers la machine à café. Elle inséra une pièce, appuya sur la touche ''café serré'' et patienta en marmonnant.

« Non mais vraiment... qui c'est celui là ?! »

« Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes ? » demanda une voix féminine en s'approchant.

Yûki leva la tête et aperçue sa meilleure amis, Sayori Wakaba. Elle prit le gobelet et se mirent toutes les deux à marcher dans le jardin, dédié aux employer.

« Oh... Il veut vraiment que tu travailles sur ce projet ?! » s'enquit Sayori après avoir écouté le récit de sa pauvre meilleure amie.

« Oui mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, il n'a pas le droit ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc .

« Calme toi... T'énerver ne changera rien »

« Je déteste sincèrement cet homme ! » fusa-t-elle en massacrant son gobelet vide.

« Eh bien, eh bien... J'espère que vous ne parliez pas de moi . » questionna une voix masculine.

Yûki se retourna vers l'individu qui avait osé interrompre une discussion entre sa meilleure amie et elle. Elle crut tressaillir lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

« Vous ?! Mais que faîtes vous là ? Je vous ai assez vue pour le reste de ma vie ! »

Sayori regarda le mystérieux individu. Il était plutôt mignon ! Les cheveux gris, les yeux violets... Il portait une chemise mettant ses muscles, bien définis, en valeur.

« Je me présente, Zero Kiryû et vous êtes... »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi mon nom vous intéresse. »

« Au moins par vous appeler par votre prénom... »

Yûki se leva et passa à côté de lui, sans dire un mot. Mais elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose... Il était vraiment mignon ! Elle retourna à son bureau et une tonne de papier était posée dessus. Elle faillit crier en voyant la tonne de boulot qui lui restait avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

« Mademoiselle Yûki, veuillez venir dans mon bureau » ordonna Rido, devant la porte.

« Je n'ai pas le temps Mr, je passerai demain. »

« C'est un ordre. »

Puis il retourna à son bureau.

Yûki ferma les yeux. Quand pourrait(elle avoir enfin la paix ?

Bon elle n'avait pas de petit copain qui l'attendait à la maison, mais elle voulait quand même rentrer chez elle, le plus vite possible. Elle se leva, pour la millième fois de la journée et entra dans le bureau de son patron.

« Que me voulez vous, faîtes vite, j'ai du travail encore à faire » dit-elle en s'asseyant.

« Votre collaborateur commencera demain matin. »

« Je ne travaille pas demain matin, j'ai un rendez-vous. »

« Eh bien je regrette, mais vous allez annuler votre rendez-vous, ou bien le reporter. Tu travailles demain matin et demain soir. »

« Mais je-je... ne peux... »

« Écoute moi, je me fou de ta petite vie privé, si tu veux garder ce boulot, tu fais ce que je te dis. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations. »

Sans broncher, Yûki s'exécuta. Cet homme... il finirait par la tuer ! Elle en était certaine. Sayori passa à son bureau pour lui faire un petit coucou.

« A demain Yûki ! »

« A demain... »

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si... si... »

« Tu es sûr ? Si c'est par rapport à Kuran, laisse le, ne te bousilles pas le moral à cause de lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Merci Sayori. »

« Bon allez à demain ! Si ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles ! »

Yûki lui fit un signe de la main et retourna à son travail.

22h17, Yûki n'avait toujours pas finie, elle en avait juste remplie la moitié. N'ayant pas la foie de finir, elle rangea ses documents, prit ses affaires et ferma son bureau à clef. Elle descendit par l'ascenseur en ruminant. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus elle travaillait beaucoup trop ! Son dernier jour de congé remontait à deux semaines ! Ce n'était pas une vie, avoir autant de boulot... Normal qu'elle n'avait jamais le temps de sortir, de s'amuser, de se trouver un petit ami...

Elle soupira longuement et traversa la route sans se rendre compte que le feu était encore vert. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de klaxon et une voiture se diriger droit sur elle... Elle heurta violemment le sol. Elle s'attendait à souffrir... mais rien. Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle était sur le trottoir.

« Zero ! »

« Si vous voulez vous suicidez, trouvez un autre moyen »

« Je-je... »

Il l'aida à se relever et s'épousseta. Elle lui lança un regard larmoyant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. Ne comprenant pas trop Zero lui caressa les cheveux maladroitement. Elle releva la tête et s'éloigna.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai craqué... » dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

« Ce n'est rien, ça arrive... Voulez vous que je vous raccompagne ? »

« Non ça ira, j'habite juste là... »

« Comme vous voudrez. »

Il continua sa route. Pendant ce temps Yûki le regardait s'éloigner. Trois fois en une journée... Cela sortait de l'ordinaire et du hasard !

Une fois chez elle, elle déposa son sac et ses clefs sur la table basse et se déshabilla pour, enfin, prendre une bonne douche. Sous l'eau, elle se remémora sa journée... catastrophique... Non ! Pire que cela... Une ou deux larmes s'échappèrent.

Le lendemain.. . Elle aurait dû voir son grand frère... Comment allait-il réagir ?

En se séchant les cheveux, elle s'était dit qu'elle devait l'appeler à fin de le prévenir, mais que lui dire ? Si elle lui disait la vérité, il serait furieux... Si elle lui disait sur son oncle abusait d'elle, il lui dirait d'arrêter, immédiatement ce boulot. Or, elle ne pouvait pas. Sans ce boulot, elle n'était rien. Il aidait à payer le loyer à la fin de chaque mois, il l'aidait à se nourrir, il aidait à beaucoup de choses malheureusement...

Elle regarda, finalement l'heure. 23H43. Il devait être 17h en France...

En espérant qu'il n'est prit l'avion, elle attrapa le combiner téléphonique et composa le numéro.

Bip... Bip... Bip...

« Allô, Kaname Kuran à l'appareil. »

« Grand frère ! »

« Yûki, quelque chose ne va pas, pour que tu m'appelles à cette heure ? »

« Euh... non tout va bien, seulement je ne pourrai pas venir demain matin... »

Elle retint ses larmes, malgré l'envie. Seulement Kaname, n'était pas dupe, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Yûki... Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Eh bien... Je-je... dois travailler demain matin, je suis sur un projet assez important... » tenta-t-elle.

« Je vois... » dit-il pas vraiment convaincu « eh bien, disons demain après midi ? »

« Euh... c'est que... »

« Yûki ? »

« D'accord, à demain après midi ! »

Elle raccrocha au nez de son frère et se mit doucement à pleurer contre le mur, laissant le téléphone tomber par terre. Si jamais Kaname apprenait la vérité, elle serait véritablement foutu...

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	2. Un projet particulier

Le lendemain matin, Yûki était à son bureau attendant son ''sois disant'' collaborateur. Elle terminait de remplir les formulaires qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer la veille lorsque Rido entra...

« Mademoiselle Yûki, voici votre collaborateur »

Yûki sorti la tête de ses papiers du temps qu'un jeune homme était entré. La surprise put se lire sur leurs deux visages, surprise, déception, ravissement ? Non sûrement pas... Rido, pour faire bonne figure, présenta le nouveau venu mais Yûki le stoppa net.

« Ce n'est pas la peine Mr, je connais cette personne. »

« Ah bon ? Eh bien, mettez vous donc au boulot ! »

Yûki ronchonna intérieurement puis il quitta la pièce. L'individu s'installa sur une chaise.

« Quelle bonne surprise, alors votre nom est... Yûki... »

« Je n'en dirais pas autant Mr Kiryû Zero. »

« Appelez moi Zero, pourtant ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai ressenti hier soir... » s'enquit-il d'une voix espiègle.

Yûki posa son stylo, croisa ses jambes et posa ses mains sur son bureau.

« L'incident d'hier est clôt. Je serai vous, je tâcherai de l'oublier tout de suite. »

« Malheureusement, je crains de vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une belle jeune femme me tombe dans les bras en pleure »

Il sembla pour Yûki, de l'avoir vu sourire. Elle soupira, préférant laisser tomber et se remit à son travail. Zero scruta chaque coins de la pièce. Comme s'il voulait tout apprendre sur sa vie, ses amis, sa famille... Ce qui remarqua en premier, fut un tas de dossiers qui reposaient sur des armoires laquées blanches. Il regarda son bureau et attira son regard sur une photo.

« Ça va ? Vous voulez une loupe peut être ? » dit-elle, l'air renfrogné.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser »

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires »

« C'est votre frère, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en ignorant complètement sa remarque.

Yûki le regarda, sans dire quoi que se soit. Comment le savait-il ? Lui ressemblait-elle au point même qu'un inconnu le reconnaisse ?

« Oui... il s'agit de mon grand frère » dit-elle d'un ton presque neutre.

« Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup... »

« Oui, beaucoup nous le disent, bref ! Mettons nous au boulot ! »

« Je n'ai pas une réelle envie de travailler... »

« S'il vous plaît, plus vite nous commencerons, plus bite nous terminerons. Je vous le dis Zero, je n'ai pas pour habitude de travailler avec quelqu'un, je suis comme un loup solitaire, alors ne recommencez pas avec vos envie ou non-envies. »

Zero la regarda, surpris pour une fois. Un loup solitaire ? Alors pourquoi avoir pleurer dans ses bras la veille ?!

Esquissant un léger sourire, Yûki le dévisagea.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fais rire? »

« Oh rien de bien important, commençons à travailler chère collaboratrice. »

Il se plaça derrière elle, Yûki ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était, malgré tout, gentil. Il lui piqua la souris des mains. Contact bénin, mais Yûki se mit à rougir.

« Que vous arrive-t-il Mademoiselle Yûki ? »

« Rien... rien... » mentit-elle.

Collant son torse musclé contre son petit dos, Yûki craqua et lui donna un coup de coude, le faisant reculer.

« Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?! »

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop proche, je ne peux pas travailler ! »

« Vous n'êtes habituée, à la présence d'un homme ou quoi ? »

Visant juste et son manque de délicatesse manquèrent à étouffer la pauvre Yûki, elle rougit contre son gré et continua ses recherches jusqu'à ce qu'une personne attire son attention dans le couloir.

« Non pas lui ! »

« Que dîtes-vous ? »demanda Zero en lui lançant un regard.

Ni une, ni deux Yûki était sortit de son bureau.

« Kaname que fais tu là ?! »

L'interpellé se retourna et esquissa son magnifique sourire en reconnaissant sa chère petite sœur.

« Yûki je suis heureux de te revoir »

« Je croyais qu'on devait se voir cet après midi ? »

Une foule de jeune femme se tenait devant eux, admirant son magnifique frère.

« Oui, tu as raison, mais je devais voir Mr Kuran avant. »

Gardant le titre de patron Kaname avait préféré n'éveillait aucun soupçons concernant son lien de parenté. Ce dernier sortit de son bureau en accueillant son neveu.

« Kaname ! Qu'elle bonne surprise ! Entre ! Yûki retourne travailler »

Yûki s'exécuta sous le regard insistant de Rido. Zero l'attendait devant son bureau, appuyé contre le mur. Elle entra sans le remarquer, l'air troublé.

« Un problème Yûki ? »

Lorsqu'elle reconnut son prénom, elle regarda son interlocuteur. Elle crut se perdre dans ses yeux, lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent... Ils étaient si profonds, si beaux que n'importe qi aurait pu en tomber amoureux... Tout le monde, sauf Yûki.

« Non tout va bien... »

Ils se remirent au travail, Yûki guettant la porte de son oncle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kaname sortit enfin du bureau. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en lui faisant un sourire. »

« Vous devriez aller » suggéra Zero.

« Que dîtes-vous ? »

« Je disais que votre frère allait s'impatienter, donc allez le rejoindre »

« Nous n'avons pas terminé nos recherches... »

« Les recherches attendront, au pire je les ferai, mais comme on dit : mieux nous sommes sur le terrain, ici, internet nous sera plus ou moins inutile. »

Yûki parut convaincu et se saisit de son sac et sa veste.

« Très bien je serai là vers 20h, à ce soir «

« A ce soir, bonne journée »

Puis elle disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Zero regarda l'espace de quelques secondes l'entrée de son bureau et se remit au boulot...

Décidément cette fille avait une certaine influence à son égard. Il soupira puis soudain une image lui apparut. C'était une petite fille... Une petite fille aux yeux d'or, couvert de sang.

« Woh... Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » dit-il l'air troublé.

Yûki était donc partit rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Comme bonjour, elle se jeta sur lui.

« Comme tu m'as manqué grand frère ! »

« Tu m'as énormément manqué aussi Yûki... » répondit-il en l'étreignant un peu plus.

« J'ai pus me libérer plus tôt ! Où veux-tu manger ? »

« Yûki... Je dois repartir en France dans moins d'une heure, je n'ai pas le temps de manger un morceau... Je suis désolé... »

Yûki releva la tête et le regarda avec des petits yeux tristes, ces petits yeux qui feraient fondre n'importe qui... Qu'avait-il bien put se passer pour qu'il reparte si vite ?

« C'est par rapport à Rido ? » demanda-t-elle avec un brin de colère dans les yeux.

« Yûki, ne cherches pas à comprendre, je suis désolé »

Il déposa un bisous sur son front et quitta les lieux sans plus de détails...

« Eh voilà... encore seule... » soupira-t-elle

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller, elle regarda face à elle et remarqua un petit restaurant. Elle s'y installa et regarda le menu en commandant comme apéritif un thé glacé.

Pendant ce temps, Zero regarda sa montre. 12H15, l'heure de faire sa pause. Il s'étira longuement et regarda à nouveau la photo posé sur le bureau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler... Cela lui rappelait légèrement sa famille. Malheureusement il en avait que de très peu souvenir, ses parents tués par des vampires alors qu'il était très jeune... Il avait un frère jumeau, mais il était porté disparut depuis maintenant 17 ans... Zero avait 23 ans et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seul parfois... Mais comme on dit, un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé...

Il se leva du bureau et prit ses affaires. Une fois dehors, il remarqua Yûki à travers la vitre du restaurant, l'air triste. Il entra à l'intérieur et remarqua qu'elle était seule.

« Votre frère n'est pas là ? »

Sortit de ses pensées, elle le regarda.

« Ah c'est vous... Non il a dû repartir en France plus vite que prévu... »

S'asseyant en face d'elle, il commanda un verre de vin blanc. Yûki ne put s'empêcher de le relever

« Vous buvez du vin ? » demanda-t-elle avec un fin sourire.

« Oui, pourquoi cela vous étonne-t-il ? »

« Non pas tellement à vrai dire... »

Il lui sourit et survola le menu, il regardait surtout le regard qu'elle lancé dans le vide, si triste.

« Vous semblez triste... Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas ! » sourit-elle, comme pour essayer de se persuader toute seule.

En le regardant, elle ne pouvait arrêtait de se dire qu'il était vraiment très beau. Ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, ses yeux violets et son sourire... Il avait les canines assez pointues. Était il un vampire ?

« Cela vous dérange si je reste déjeuner avec vous ? » demanda-t-il une fois le menu en tête.

« Non non, vous pouvez rester bien sûr ! »

Le serveur vint à leur table et Zero commanda un steak saignant accompagné d'une assiette de frites et comme sur plus, une salade de chèvre chaud. Il avait véritablement fin ! Yûki commanda seulement une salade niçoise. Le serveur, une fois leur commande noté, s'éclipsa et Zero souligna :

« Un problème Yûki ? »

Elle lui lança un regard étonné et répondit avec ferveur

«Non pourquoi ? »

« Vous ne mangez vraiment pas beaucoup, ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé »

Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant que son ''collaborateur'' s'inquiétait de sa santé, mais elle préféra lui mentir...

« Je me réserve pour ce soir, j'ai un gros repas donc j'évite de manger énormément ce midi... »

« Oh, un repas ? Je comprend mieux... »

Puis le repas fut une excellente raison pour permettre aux deux nouveaux amis de faire connaissance. Une blague par ici, une blague par là et le tour était joué !

« Ah ah d'accord ! Et le chien où est-il à présent ? » demanda Yûki en terminant son plat.

« Il est reparti chez son propriétaire, pensez bien ! »

Yûki rigola de plus belle et regarda sa montre. 13h25, elle aurait déjà dû être chez elle, alors elle se pressa.

« Ce n'est pas votre compagnie qui me dérange Zero, mais je dois rentrer chez moi... »

« Aucuns problème, tenez c'est moi qui invite ! »

« Oh mais non je... »

« Allez ! Cela me fait plaisir ! »

« Bon et bien... Merci pour ce repas, Zero, à ce soir ! »

« Ah ce soir... Yûki... » murmura-t-il.

…

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement un soulagement résonna dans la pièce. Pourquoi son battait la chamade lorsqu'il était près d'elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie de rougir à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait ? Pourquoi... pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de devenir vulnérable dés qu'elle était près de lui...

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle troqua ses escarpins contre des chaussons beaucoup plus confortable. Elle alla ensuite à son armoire où elle en sortit une boîte de rangement. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur et attrapa un paquet de feuilles. Yûki les posa sur son bureau et scruta les premières pages. Elle en lut quelques lignes de la première et se saisit de son crayon.

Yûki était entrain d'écrire un livre parlant de rêves étranges, qu'elle avait tendance à faire... A chaque fois, Yûki rêvait de la même chose une petite possédant des yeux d'or. Elle commença à écrire... _''Une jeune femme se promenait dans les rues de New-York''_... Elle posa subitement son crayon et la petite fille aux yeux d'or apparut devant elle. C'était la même que dans ses rêves ! Soudain, Yûki ouvrit les yeux et... plus rien. Elle regarda de partout dans la pièce, elle comprit alors qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une hallucination. Elle se remit à écrire, essayant par tout les moyens de détourner ses pensées vers... Zero Kiryû.

Au bout de quelques heures, Yûki regarda la pendule. Elle indiquait 17h45. La jeune femme s'étira longuement, sortant de son histoire avant de se lever et de se diriger dans la salle de bain. Elle remit ses cheveux en ordre, se parfuma légèrement du parfum Alien, de Thierry Mugler et se chaussa. Elle ferma la porte de son appartement à clef et son voisin ouvrit légèrement la sienne. Surprise, elle se retourna et il referma sauvagement sa porte. _Étrange celui-là..._L'espionnait-elle ? Bonne question...

Elle sortit du bâtiment et vu que c'était en plein milieu de l'hiver, la nuit était déjà tombée. Heureusement pour elle, son travail était juste à côté.

Arrivée devant, une boule se forma dans son ventre. Appréhendait-elle le fait de revoir Zero ? Enfin... Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, son travail n'avancerait pas tout seul... Lorsqu'elle arriva à son bureau, elle constata qu'il était déjà là, fouinant sur internet. Elle entra et déposa ses affaires sur une petite chaise à l'entré

« Tiens, bonsoir Yûki » dit-il, les yeux sortis de l'écran.

« Bonsoir Zero, vous aviez l'air prit dans votre travail, je ne voulais pas vous déranger... »

Il se leva et lui céda sa place.

« Pas du tout, c'est votre bureau après tout ! »

Elle prit place et remarqua un commentaire sur la page de son ordinateur.

_''__Les vampires détruiront notre monde ! Il nous faut plus de chasseurs ! ''_

Son sang se glaça. Elle descendit la roulette et lut d'autres remarques du même genres...

« Quels débiles ! » dit-elle assez doucement pour ne pas que Zero l'entende. Malheureusement il avait un très bon ouïe.

« Vous avez raison, les vampires sont très rares, ils ne sont pas à craindre... »

« Ou-oui.. vous avez raison... »

« Et puis cela doit bien faire six mois que nous n'en avons pas vu ! »

Yûki avala difficilement sa salive et reprit sa lecture. S'il venait à savoir qu'elle avait des antécédents de vampire, elle serait recherchée et sûrement tuée !

Elle pria pour que Zero oubli cette histoire de remarques et qu'il continu leur projet... Ouf ! Prière exhaussée ! Il se plaça à côté et examina des documents que Rido avait déposé un peu plu tôt. Leur projet consistait à découvrir si une petite fille était considérée comme étant une vampire. Elle avait été suspecté à plusieurs reprises d'avoir commis des crimes/

« Pourquoi une petite fille ? » demanda Zero visiblement lasse. « Je veux dire, elle doit être inoffensive et puis si c'est une vampire, ne sont-ils pas ses parents qui auraient commis les crimes ? »

« Vous savez... » débuta Yûki. « Les enfants sont souvent levés sur des pieds des stalles grâce à leurs parents, mais peut être à t-elle perdue ses parents et son seul désir se nourrir de sang humain... »

« Eh bien... » lança-t-il surpris. « Vous avez l'air de la suspecter... »

« Non bien sûr que non... » Mais je préfère m'attendre à tout... »

« Vous devez sûrement avoir raison, commençons donc, pour savoir si ses parents son bien morts... »

Il commença ses recherches lorsque Yûki l'interrompit.

« Nous ne sommes pas des espions ! Nous sommes journalistes ! Nous devons donc allez interroger son entourage... »

Zero soupira... « Très bien ! Alors comment s'appelle cette petite ? »

Il lut la feuille et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Zero lui montra la feuille. Dessus, on pouvait très bien lire clairement : _**« Petite décédée dans un accident de voiture... »**_

…

Ils entrèrent en un bond dans le bureau de Rido.

« Vous vous foutez de nous ?! » débuta Zero en envoyant le papier valser sur son bureau.

« Vous nous demandez de travailler sur une personne déjà morte ! » termina Yûki en colère.

« Allons, allons... Calmez-vous et asseyez vous » répondit Rido en croisant les jambes. « C'est pour cela que j'ai fais appel à vous deux pour ce boulot »

« Nous ne comprenons pas ! » s'emporta Zero.

« Mr Kiryû calmez-vous donc... Je vais vous expliquer, une fois que vous serez tout les deux assis. »

Dans un mouvement simultané, ils s'assirent sur les chaises. Rido se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, un sourire au lèvres.

« Qu'esr ce qui vous fais rire ? » s'enquit Yûki avec sarcasme.

« Oh mais rien de bien méchant ma chère Yûki... »

Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose que Yûki n'aimait vraiment pas ! Elle détestait sincèrement cet homme !

« Allez vous, vous décidez à nous expliquer ? » s'empressa Zero.

« Voilà ! Si je vous ai fais appel, c'est parce que oui, cette petite est un vampire. »

« Alors pourquoi nous demandez de publier un truc pareil ?! »

« Je ne veux pas que vous publiez quoi que ce soit, je veux que vous fassiez des recherches sur cette petite fille. »

« Une fois de plus, nous sommes journalistes, pas espions ! » s'énerva Yûki.

« Je serai prêt à vous payer très chers, tout les deux... »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'argent ! »

« Quel est votre prix ? » demanda soudain Zero.

« Zero ! » commença Yûki dans l'incompréhension.

Il plaça sa main sur sa jambe, lui demandant de se taire. Rido esquissa un sourire satisfait et proposa

« Dîtes moi un prix... »

« 50 000 dollars. »

Rido le fixa un long moment puis accepta.

« Accordé, maintenant laissez moi vous expliquer les consignes... »

_**A SUIVRE... **_


	3. Un baiser empoisonné

Bonjour à tous ! Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publier de nouveau chapitre, alors j'me suis dis, pourquoi ne pas poster la suite ? :3

Je voudrais remercier, _Guest_ ainsi que _Didou_ pour leur commentaire !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

Yûki claqua la portière en laissant échapper un juron. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais Zero avait réussi à l'entraînait dans une histoire complètement folle. Elle regarda sa montre du temps que Zero s'était approché d'une maison.

« C'est ici » dit-il.

« Bien, dépêchons nous »

Il toqua à la porte et au bout de quelques minutes, une jeune femme sortit de la maison, en pyjama.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous sommes... » débuta Yûki.

« Nous sommes de la CIA, êtes-vous Kurotsuchi Miyako ? »

Yûki écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ?!

La jeune femme un peu confuse, acquiesça et entra dans la maison afin d'être plus tranquille pour parler. Zero entra, comprenant l'invitation mais Yûki se crispa. Elle était un vampire et les vampire ne pouvaient rentrer dans une maison que lorsqu'ils y étaient invités... Gros problème ! Personne n'était au courant qu'elle était une créature de la nuit... ! Elle tenta tout de même, mais c'était peine perdue, une sorte de barrière la retenait. Zero se retourna.

« Eh bien Yûki ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

« Euh... je... Je vais vous attendre dehors, j-je vais continuer les recherches... » tenta-t-elle.

« Votre coéquipière peut entrer, elle aussi ! » lança la jeune Miyako depuis la cuisine.

Soulagée, Yûki regarda Zero puis passa le pas de la porte. Aucune barrière... elle poursuivit son chemin accompagné de Zero. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table.

« Que me voulez-vous? » questionna Miyako en déposant deux tasses de cafés.

« Nous sommes ici, pour des renseignements... » expliqua Yûki, en buvant une gorgé.

« Quels renseignements ? »

Zero déposa un dossier sur la table et la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu-que... qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?! » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Écoutez... Nous voulons simplement votre aide madame... Qui est cette petite ? »

« Pou-pourquoi voudriez-vous le savoir, elle est morte depuis trois ans maintenant... »

« Nous voulons simplement savoir son prénom et si vous savez les circonstances de sa... mort... »

Abasourdie, la jeune femme déposa son plateau et alluma une cigarette, les mains tremblantes.

« C'était... ma petite sœur... Akane... Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture... avec ma belle-mère »

Zero lança un regard complice à Yûki et cette dernière reprit.

« Y avait-il quelque chose qui semblait... particulier chez votre petite sœur... ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Eh bien... Hum... Des choses qui entraîneraient un comportement particulier »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, ma petite sœur était tout à fait normale ! »

« Je vois... »

Zero termina discrètement son café et se leva pour prendre place à côté d'une photo. Une jeune femme accompagnée d'un homme tenant... une petite fille.

Le sang de Zero ne fit qu'un tour. Une image lui apparut au coin de la pièce. Cette même petite fille aux yeux d'or se tenait devant lui, le visage neutre. Puis en un clin d'oeil, elle disparut. Il regarda à nouveau mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il toucha la photo.

« Cette photo... C'est vos parents et votre petite sœur, n'est ce pas ? » questionna-t-il, plutôt comme une certitude.

« Ou-oui... Je vous en prie, ne touchez pas à cette photo... » dit-elle, en reposant ladite photo à sa place.

« Comme vous voudrez, Yûki, nous partons » reprit-il en se retournant vers sa coéquipière.

La jeune femme acquiesça et le suivit.

« Désolé pour le dérangement madame, bonne journée »

« Non mais dite moi que je rêve ! » s'emporta Yûki au bout de la rue, « des agents de la CIA et puis quoi encore ?! Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit simplement la vérité ?! »

* * *

Zero ignora le vacarme de sa collègue et continua de marcher, l'air songeur. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cette photo et à cette image... Qui était cette mystérieuse petite fille aux yeux d'or ? Était-ce Akane ?

Il lâcha un soupir de fatigue et porta son attention sur la petite brune à côté de lui.

« Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes en colère mais essayez de comprendre, cette femme ne nous aurait jamais laisser entrer si nous lui aurons dit d'où nous venons »

« Pour la énième fois, je suis journaliste, pas une espionne ! Je me fous de savoir si cette pauvre femme aller nous laisser entrer ! Si le directeur apprend ce que nous avons fait, je peux dire adieux à ma prime ! »

Agacé par les plaintes de sa coéquipière, Zero la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et la menaça du regard avant de dire...

« Je me fous complètement de ce que pourras dire le directeur. Ce travail peut nous rapporter beaucoup d'argent, je ne vais pas me dégonfler, est ce que c'est compris ? »

Il ne l'avait pas dit fort, seulement le regard qu'il avait posé alors sur elle avait suffit à pétrifier la pauvre Yûki. Le souffle coupé, elle tenta de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son cœur palpitait encore pendant que ses nerfs crispés, tentaient de se détendre. Elle avala sa salive et remit ses habits en place. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, elle poursuivit son chemin laissant Zero derrière elle.

« Où allez-vous ? » cria-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende suffisamment.

Pas de réponses. Il recommença encore à deux reprises et voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à répondre, il accéléra le pas pour se retrouver à son niveau. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Vous n'allez vraiment pas me répondre ? » posa-t-il, plus détendu.

Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux.

« Écoutez, je ne suis pas votre chien, vous n'avez aucuns droits sur moi et encore moins le droit de me menacer comme vous venez de le faire, alors si cela ne vous dérange pas, je rentre chez moi terminer mon travail par ordinateur. »

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle poursuivit sa route. Zero la laissa cette fois-ci s'en aller et jura entre ses dents.

Arrivée chez elle, Yûki s'affala sur son canapé, ne prenant même pas la peine de poser son blouson ni son sac. Elle était encore chamboulée par ce qui venait de se passer avec Zero. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé voir un regard sur son visage d'habitude calme et détendu...

Mais pas plutôt arrivée, son téléphone sonna. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva et décrocha.

« Yûki K... »

« …... »

« C'est exact Mr Kuran. »

« …... »

« Comme vous voudrez. »

« ... »

« A demain »

Elle raccrocha le combiner et jura mentalement. Son oncle aller définitivement la tuer à la tâche. Demain encore, elle irait le voir pour parler de leur projet qui commençait déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs. Demain encore, elle passera toute sa journée au boulot.

Au bout du rouleau, Yûki se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et se fit couler un bain. Installée confortablement, elle regarda ses messages sur son portable. Une fois terminée, elle reposa le portable sur la petite commode à côté d'elle et se détendit. Seulement se fut de courte durée, son portable vibra et Yûki pu lire sur l'écran ''_appel entrant, Zero_'' .

Hésitant entre répondre ou non, elle appuya malencontreusement sur le téléphone vert. Le temps eut-elle décroché, qu'il la réprimandait déjà.

« Vous en mettez du temps à répondre ! »

« Je prenais mon bain ! J'ai le droit de me détendre bon sang ! » jura-t-elle.

« Écoutez... Je tenais à m'excuser pour ma conduite tout à l'heure... »

Yûki écouta avec attention. Il était... désolé ?! Encore heureux !

« Encore heureux... » laissa-t-elle échappé.

« Pardon, je n'ai pas bien attendu ? » reprit-il.

« Oh rien rien... J-je... bon écoutez, on reparlera de tout ça demain si cela ne vous fait rien »

« Yûki... Laissez moi m'excusez comme il se doit, s'il vous plaît... » reprit-il, la voix soudaine sérieuse, « Tenez ! Je vous invite à manger avec moi ce soir, vous êtes partante ? »

« Qu-quoi ? Non j-je ne crois pas pouvoir... »

«Pour quelle raison? »

« J'ai du travail qui m'attend chez moi... »

« Vous le ferez une prochaine fois, vous travaillez trop... »

Légèrement convaincu, elle accepta et lui donna rendez-vous à 19h30 face au petit resto chinois de son quartier.

Arrivée devant le petit restaurant, Yûki regarda sa montre. 19H20. Elle était en avance, étonnant... Elle décida donc de jeter un coup d'œil afin de vérifier si Zero était aussi en avance. Manque de pot, il était déjà là lui aussi. Elle s'avança comme si de rien était vers lui.

« Vous êtes en avance ! »

« Est-ce un problème ? » demanda-t-elle avec une légère pointe d'irritation.

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là dedans ?! Pourquoi, elle ne lui aurait pas plutôt proposé qu'il lui écrive un long discours ou bien qu'il lui récite par téléphone ? Non... Pourquoi a-t-elle fallut, qu'elle accepte ce stupide repas, qui ne faisait aucun sens à ses yeux. On invite pas une jeune femme à dîner après ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'après midi...

Une fois à l'intérieur, un jeune homme vint les accueillir et leur proposa une table, un peu à l'écart des autres. Ils s'installèrent.

« Pourquoi est-ce que cette table est à l'écart ? » demanda Yûki à moitié intéressé.

« Je l'ai réservé »

« V-vous l'avez... quoi ?! » reprit-elle.

« Je savais que vous accepteriez alors je l'avais réservé depuis un moment »

Offusqué, Yûki frappa (doucement) la table, avant de reprendre, verte de rage.

« Vous ne manquez pas de toupet ! Comment avez-vous pu croire que je me laisserai autant berner ! »

« Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère, excusez moi ... »

Oui Yûki était en colère. Mais ce n'était pas pour la réservation. Elle ne supportait vraiment pas quand ce goujat avait raison. Oui, elle avait prétexté le fait d'avoir du travail pour essayer de se convaincre que cet homme l'indifférencié au plus haut point. Mais c'était une belle peine perdue...

A bout de nerf, elle prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le moment était venue de lui prouver qu'il avait vu faux.

« Où allez-vous ? » s'écria-t-il en la rattrapant.

« Je ne suis pas un jouet, Mr Kiryu trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre, je rentre chez moi ! »

Elle se faufila dehors et tenta de se perdre dans la foule. Mais sa main se saisit brusquement de son bras et Yûki se retrouva piégé. Elle tenta de se libérer mais perdant patience, c'est avec force que Zero plaqua un baiser ardent sur ses lèvres. D'abord étourdie, Yûki ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'y lui arrivait. Prenant, petit à petit conscience, sentant ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, la ferveur qu'il mettait dans son baiser, la pauvre Yûki s'avoua vaincu. Elle capitula au baiser, mais l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, elle comprit son erreur. Elle s'éloigna d'un air mauvais de lui.

« Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Laissez moi tranquille ! Comment avez-vous pou faire ça ?! » ragea-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

D'abord conquit par le goût sucré de ses lèvres, Zero lui lança un sourire, puis ensuite, il posa son regard sur ses yeux. Des larmes. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, comprenant que pour elle ce n'était pas la même réaction. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et Yûki s'enfuit le plus vite qu'elle le put. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, mais elle ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle courrait, une palette d'émotion envahissait son cœur. Haine, tristesse, solitude, faiblesse...

A force de courir, elle finit par buter dans quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un et tomba lourdement au sol. Un peu à l'Ouest, elle se releva et lança un regard sur la raison de sa chute. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement.

« Kaname ! »

A SUIVRE...


End file.
